


Back to you

by BoulevardOfBrokenDreams



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:30:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoulevardOfBrokenDreams/pseuds/BoulevardOfBrokenDreams
Summary: Set after last scene of 9x06





	1. Chapter 1

IAN GALLAGHER

I make my way through the crowd of inmates avoiding their angry gazes and glares. I'm actually terrified. I don't think I've ever been this scared before. It's just two years but it's still kind of fucking terrifying. I don't have anyone here. No Family, no Debbie, no Carl, no Lip, and no Fiona. And above all that stress, prison somehow reminds me of that one person I've been trying so desperately to forget. Mickey. Mickey Milkovich. I reach my cell and am even more terrified when I realise that holy crap...there's a bunk bed. 2 beds. And only one me. 

Then I hear the door open and close and I see him. The last person I expected to see again. Though probably the first person I should have expected to see. Mickey fucking Milkovich. I look at him, he's here? He's actually here?!? What is he doing here? "I rolled on a Cartel I was working for" Mickey says basically reading my mind " guess who gets to choose where he gets locked up?". All the emotions I feel for him, all of the memories I've been trying so hard to forget...they come rushing back and it's a whole fucking lot. "Holy fuck" I say still speechless. "Hey!" Mickey says heading towards the bed "I've got bottom, so you've got top". And then he lays on the bed. I stare at him in disbelief. Then I basically jump on him. I stroke his cheek and...and then I kiss him. We kiss until our prison suits are off. And then we strip until we're but naked. And then like every Mickey and Ian reunion...we fuck. And I forgot how amazing sleeping with Mickey Milkovich is. It's fucking amazing. And fucking waking up next to him is...so surreal. 

I just stare at him. Mickey glances at me and smirks. Then he shoves me off the bed. "Mickey!" I groan as I fall off. "The fuck you staring at?" Mickey asks me smirking and smiling. "You" I say smiling at Mickey. "Fuck that's cheesy!" Mickey says chuckling. I shake my head chuckling and reach my hand out for him to help me up. Mickey shakes his head smiling before he pulls me back onto the bed with him. For a while we just sit there smiling at each other. 

"I've missed you Gallagher" Mickey says smiling at me. "I've missed you too Mickey" I say smiling back at him. "Why are you here?" I ask frowning. Mickey chuckles and shakes his head smiling. "Not happy to see me Gallagher?" he asks me chuckling. "No it's not that I'm fucking happy you're here, I just, why? And how did you know I was here?" I ask smiling at Mickey.  "I saw that video of you setting a car on fire. And I heard around and people said you had been arrested and sent to prison. And the police offered to lock me in a cell with you if I go back and roll on the cartel. So I did" Mickey says smiling at me. "well they could have fucking tricked you!" I say still smiling. "Yeah? Well you're fucking worth it" Mickey says smiling at me. "who's fucking cheesy now?" I ask smirking at him. "Yeah I love you too" Mickey says smiling and rolling his eyes. I kiss him again. We almost go for another round but we're interrupted by  Banging on the cell door. "Oi Faggots!" someone calls from behind the door " Will you please shut the fuck up?!? Nobody wants to hear that shit!". "FUCK OFF!" Mickey shouts wrapping his arms around me. "DINNER YOU FUCKING FAGS!!!!" The same person who interrupted our second round of fucking shouts banging on our cell door. Mickey presses a kiss on my forehead before grabbing his prison suit and wearing it again. I do the same. "should we go explore?" Mickey asks smiling at me. I gulp and look at him. "When did you turn out to be such a fucking pussy man?" Mickey asks chuckling. I shake my head smiling. "I'm not a pussy!" I say smiling and shaking my head. "Nice try asshole you look fucking terrified what's up?" Mickey asks nudging me playfully "It's just dinner, don't be a fucking pussy Gallagher". "Just don't leave me alone out there?" I ask smiling at Mickey nervously. "That's what you're fucking terrified of?!?" Mickey asks me smiling. I nod smiling a bit embarrassed. "Don't be scared of that shit alright. Nobody will lay a fucking hand on you alright?" Mickey says nudging me smiling. I smile and nod. " I'm never fucking leaving your side ever again" Mickey says smiling at me. I nod smiling at him. "Ready?" Mickey asks gesturing towards the door. "As ready as I'll ever be!" I say sighing. I get dressed and get out of bed. Mickey smacks my butt cheek. "Hey Gallagher?" Mickey says taking my hand and turning me around to face him "I love you". I smile and kiss him. "love you too" I say resting my forehead on his. "FUCKING FAGGOTS!!!!!!!!" the same guy from earlier screams. "WE'RE FUCKING COMING!!!!!!!" Mickey screams taking my hand and smiling at me. 


	2. Chapter 2

MICKEY MILKOVICH 

I squeeze Ian's hand before we walk out of the cell together. Once the asshole calling us Fags sees us his eyes land on me and realisation hits him. "You're fucking Mickey Milkovich!" He says half smiling and half frowning. "Yeah what you want?" I ask frowning at him. "Who's the faggot?" He asks smirking and gesturing towards Ian who is clinging onto my arm. "The faggot is my fucking boyfriend!" I say glaring at the asshole. His smirk is replaced by fear and he nods and walks away. I scoff and lead Ian to the dinner hall. We pick a table in the corner where nobody else is. We get our trays of disgusting prison food and sit down. "boyfriend huh?" Ian says smirking. "Fuck off!" I say chuckling and shaking my head.

"will you do something crazy with me once we get out of this shit show?" Ian asks me smiling. I shrug and smile at him. "depends what the crazy is" I say crossing my arms and smiling at him. "Marry me" Ian says smiling at me. "Ok Prince Charming you're fucking insane" I say smiling at him "how about a first date first?". "Is this you asking me out on a date?" Ian asks smiling at me. "NO this is me fucking taking you out on a date" I say smiling at him. I an looks around and breaks into laughter. "first date in a fucking prison?" he asks smiling "That's fucking tragic". "Take it or leave it, it's the best you'll get for fucking years"I say smiling. Ian's smile is replaced with a frown. "Did they reduce your sentence or will you be in here for 8 fucking years?" Ian asks me frowning. I smile at him sadly. "They reduced the sentence"I say frowning "But it's still a whole lot longer than you're sentence". "How long?" Ian asks me frowning. "5 years" I say frowning. Ian looks at me sadly."I'll wait for you" Ian says smiling at me sadly. "NO you fucking won't, last time you said that you got a fucking boyfriend and never visited me once in the joint. This is what I love about us. No promises, no demands" I say smiling at Ian. Ian chuckles but a tear rolls down his eye  "stop making this date fucking depressing, we have two years together" I say smiling at Ian and nudging his foot underneath the table. 

Ian wipes away the tear and smiles at me. "I love you" Ian says smiling at me. "yeah, I love you too you moron" I say smiling at Ian. "So what's on our first date agenda?" Ian asks me smiling. I look around and smile. "This" I say grabbing Ian's fork and feeding him with disgusting prison food. Ian giggles and does the same for me with my fork. It's disgusting, the food is so fucking disgusting, it's horrible. The inmates are fucking assholes and it stinks like crap in the prison dinner hall, and I'm probably going to have fucking diarrhea after this but. It's the most fucking perfect first date ever. Or at least it's perfect for us.  "when did you get this fucking sappy?" Ian asks smirking at me. "Fuck off you make me sappy and cheesy ok?!?" I say nudging him playfully. Dinner flies by as we feed each other with disgusting prison food as we talk about Mexico, Gay god, his family, my family and so much more. With three hours before bedtime...three hours to kill and I'm not fucking tired, I don't want our perfect date to end. "what's next?" I ask Ian smiling. "Next aren't we heading to be?" Ian asks smiling at me. "No fucking way we still have 3 fucking hours!" I say smiling at him. 

We put our trays away and I lead him to a prison map.  We head to the nearest common room and see what's going on there. To our surprise it's fucking empty. We head inside and sit on beanbags which are in front of the tv that's quite a decent size. It's a shock that the room is empty only it's not really shocking since there's a fucking gay movie running. A movie called love son or something. Ian and I watch the whole thing. Then we head out. We see a tennis court as we walk and decide to play a round. I win...of course. And after that we headlock to our cell. "This date was perfect Mickey"Ian says smiling at me. "Does that mean that theres going to be a second date?" I ask smirking. "Don't push you're luck" Ian says shaking his head and heading up to his top bunk. "come down here" I whisper smiling at him. He shakes his head smiling and heads down. He gets onto the bottom bunk with me and I cover the both of us with the blanket. 

Ian Gallagher is everything to me. Ian Gallagher is my life. God I'm turning soft! 

 


	3. Chapter 3

IAN GALLAGHER 

It's our second day in prison. I still can't believe he's actually here. I only realise I'm staring at him when we turns around to face me "What the fuck you staring at Gallagher ?!?" Mickey asks half asleep, half smiling and half smirking and pushing me off the bed "I can feel your eyes burn my skin" I roll my eyes and smile. "You gonna wake up?" I ask smiling at Mickey. "No way!" Mickey says throwing a pillow at me. I take the pillow and throw it back at him. "Fuck off Gallagher!" Mickey growls covering his face with the pillow. I chuckle and walk over to him. I exhale in his face and Mickey coughs covering his nose. "WHAT THE FUCK GALLAGHER HAVEN'T YOU BRUSHED YOUR TEETH SINCE LAST MONTH OR SOMETHING?!?!?!?!?!?" Mickey asks me coughing in my face. I chuckle and roll my eyes at him. It's the prison food" I say smiling at him. "It's disgusting go brush your fucking teeth!" Mickey says kicking me in the stomach. 

I walk away and head towards the sink where I wash my face and brush my teeth. Then I go back to Mickey   "Wake up Mick!" I say smiling. "Fuck off I'm trying to kill some time here!" Mickey says throwing the pillow at me again. Again I throw it back at him. "Rise and shine Mickey!" I say jumping onto the bed and pinning him onto his back. "Jesus asshole!" Mickey groans frowning at me "I'm still fucking sore from yesterday!". I smirk and kiss him. "Love you" I say before letting myself fall onto the empty space next to him. "Yeah love you too shithead" Mickey growls before drifting back to sleep. I wrap my arms around him and we just stay  in that position for a while. That is until a prison guard or a guy I'm guessing is one of the prison guards slams his fists onto our cell door making our bed shake a little. "GALLAGHER! MILKOVICH! BREAKFAST!" the voice screams. Mickey gets out of bed and pulls me up with him. He gives the guard the finger before heading to the sink and washing his face. 

He then takes my hand and we walk to breakfast together. "So is this our second date then?" I ask smiling at Mickey."We're really going for the prison dates?" Mickey asks me chuckling. I nod smiling at him. "Well I guess we can't get any less depressing!" Mickey says smiling at me. Then Mickey takes my hand and drags me to the more expensive foods, still shitty but not puke horrible. "I think you deserve some edible food for our second date" Mickey says smiling at me. "aww that's sweet Mickey" I say smiling at Mickey. We buy some edible food and go to our table. And like yesterday we feed each other horrible food, edible horrible food. And again it's perfect. "You've turned fucking soft Mickey" I say smiling at Mickey. "Fuck off" Mickey says giggling "It's your fault". I chuckle and kiss him in front of everyone. We might be in Prison and prison food might be fucking horrible and Mickey will probably have to be here a whole lot longer than I do, but for once it feels so easy to ignore everything. All our problems and all our mistakes. 

 


End file.
